The Cult and the Dead: Charlene
by Marner
Summary: This is a one-shot story. Its a new story to my earlier series. Charlene has found herself alone. The na group of people find her and attempt to rescue her, but she quickly discovers that they're the one who need to be rescued.


_A/N: I went back, and wrote a sequel to the series. This one is very different from the others. I went very experimental with it. Enjoy!_

* * *

><p>I am alone in the world of the dead. Speaking the word of what I once was feels like sinning. Sometimes late at night I find myself whispering it in my sleep. Everyone is dead and gone. I watched them die either in foolish battle's, or by their own hands. First it was the zombies that trapped me in a prison with those poor victims. I was the only to survive as a monster. All because of a cult that believed they could control this new world. Then I saw the darkness that exists amongst humans. I thought I had found a small glimmer of light from that darkness. Then they, the cult, thought they could take it all away from me. Unfortunately, they succeeded.<p>

Both my lights have gone out. Susan, my once adopted daughter, was murdered. I avenged her death same as I avenged my death. Jacob left my side with Charlene. Jacob my unofficial husband, and Charlene my telekinetic friend, were either dead or hiding somewhere in this savage world. After the betrayal, and death, I couldn't face the world. Going to any new human colonies seemed pointless. No, my home is amongst the dead. It is where I will stay.

I snapped my glance at the sound of snapping twigs. I lifted my black armed crossbow, and held it ready to fire. I warily stand keeping perfect balance. The sound of something rustling behind the bushes keeps me on the alert. I creep closer waiting for it leap out and attack. The rustling falls dead silent, and I remain still. My body is slightly hunched over the bow waiting. All that I can hear is my calm heartbeats, and my slow breathing. Hearing something groaning behind me forces me to turn my stance around. There it was-one of the starving undead. His clothes were torn, his flesh a shade of yellowish brown, and a giant open neck wound was full of puss and maggots. It reached out a frail hand towards me. I could see the pain in its steps. This zombie hadn't eaten in years.

The rustling behind me sounds again. I drop to my knees and roll away from my vulnerable position. The white tiger leaps from behind the bushes and pounces on the zombie. I remain motionless noon knee with the crossbow still ready to fire. It's massive paws reach out for him. The claws sink deeply into it's decaying flesh. In one rapid movement the zombie was on the ground being devoured by the white tiger. It was a downfall and a benefit to living in the walls of an old city zoo. The wild animals had taken to eating the decaying zombies for meat, and some of the zombies attempted to eat them desperate for nourishment. Either way the animals became savagely affected by this disease.

So long as I remained out of their way, the animals stayed out of mine. Once they had achieved the hunt it was over. I warily made a small movement backward. The tiger glanced over at me and grower. I looked into its yellow eyes and waited. It made a growl sound and went back to eating. I cautiously moved away from the dangerous location. It wouldn't be long before others came for a chance at the meat.

Once at a moderately safe distance, I ran. I ran to my safe location. It was the old managers office. I had manage to create a suitable barricade against the windows and door. I walked around the broken desk and leaned in the dust covered chair. I had a dirty plate placed on the desk. It had scraps of old meat, but it was enough to keep me alive. I lifted it my hands and hated the horrible smell. I had heated it over a fire earlier, but now it was cold. I would've preferred new meat, but it now belongs to wild animals. I sighed and took a bite of the old zombie flesh that I hunted yesterday. A dark existence for a dark creature.

* * *

><p>I awoke to the sounds of something lurking outside. I sat up in my cot waiting to see if the sound would go away. For a moment there was silence. Then there was a loud banging against the door. I grabbed the gun that I'd placed at the foot of my bed. The banging continued to grow louder against the door. I held the gun ready waiting to see if it would break through. I slowly walked to the front of the door waiting.<p>

Within minutes the locks on the door were knocked off their hinges. I narrowed my eyes knowing what was lurking on the other side. It wasn't zombies, nor was it any wild zoo beast. It was…

The door was suddenly forced open. They cautiously opened the door holding their own firearms ready to fire. I saw the red light of the pointer in my eyes. It was… _humans_. They had intruded my sanctuary. I bit my lower lip, and fed a warning shot.

"Holy shit woman," a man shouted. "What the hell is wrong with you?"

"Leave," I protested. "Just leave me alone."

"Ma'am," another man spoke stepping out of the ranks. He stood in front them, and in front of me. He lowered his gun to try and show peaceful intentions. "We came here to rescue you."

"Did I ask for a rescue?" I retorted.

"Well, no. But why wouldn't you want to be rescued? It can't be… it can't be enjoyable staying out her all alone," he replied. He shook his head causing his long blonde hair to move from his face. I could see his glossy blue eyes. I took a second closer look at him. He was dressed in an old black shirt, blue jeans, sneakers, and had on black fingerless gloves. I could see an open wounds on his wrists. This man wasn't entirely human. He took a step closer towards me. "My name is Jon. What's yours?"

"I know what you are," I replied. "You're…"

He scratched the back of his head. "Um… yes you're right. I'm a ghoul," he responded with a slight chuckle. "Don't worry though, I don't watt human flesh."

"Yes, I know. You eat dead flesh." I kept my gun ready to fire. "I definitely don't want to be rescued by you."

"Have I done anything to frighten you? I mean, I thought you'd like to be in a safe location among other people." He held out an open hand towards me. "I'm sure you've been alone for a while, but you can trust me."

I rolled my eyes at his statement. "There's a reason I'm still living alone. Believe me, it's not offense to you, or your little group. It's just everyone dies around, and I'm tired of seeing it. I'm tired of the darkness that comes with trusting others."

"What makes you think there's a darkness? It seems like your judging too quickly."

"There shouldn't be any ghouls left," I spoke breaking his rambling. "I saw humans kill off any that survived from their fear. If ghouls still exist then there is something sinister at work. I don't want any part of it."

"How would you know anything about our kind," another man spoke. He walked out from the shadows. He was much taller, and very well muscled. I knew he was the tanker of the group. He was the one would go into the most dangerous of battles for the pure enjoyment of it. "What would a human understand of such things?"

I lowered my eyes in thought. I remembered that night I was turned. The tore out my heart as a sacrifice to the Helper. I was once a… a ghoul. Then the cult took it from me, because they wanted me to die. They were right, I was dying. I was slowly dying in this crypt-just as I was meant to.

"I'm sure you've seen a lot," Jon interrupted calmly. "I can understand that your probably afraid of us. Please, let us take you to safety."

I soon heard the sound of the zoo animals surrounding the building. "You don't understand, I'm not afraid of you. I'm afraid for you." They couldn't hear the sounds I could. I found it odd that they couldn't hear the scratching, or the heavy breathing that was just outside. They wanted the meat that was hiding in this building. "You should run," I muttered under my breath. "They're coming for the hunt."

"I think she's insane," some spoke from the back.

Then there was loud scream as someone was suddenly attacked from the back. The group parted as they began shooting at the creature that was attacking them. The giant ran to join his friends in combat. Jon glanced at me, and at his friends.

"Stay here," he told me. "You'll be safe here okay."

He ran out to join his friends. I grinned to myself knowing that my problem would be taken care of. I lowered the gun and watched them from my sanctuary. I walked over towards the door. One of the men back at me. I forced the door shit forcing them to face their fate.

"Have you ever thought that sometimes its not worth it," I heard the big man say.

I sighed, and soon heard the low growls that were hiding behind my sanctuary. I bit my lower lip and closed my eyes. I saw the face of my daughter Susan. She nodded silently. I knew what she wanted me to do. I grounded and ran over to the cot. I pulled out a large green case, and quickly opened it. I pulled out the machine gun and loaded it quickly. I placed a few grenades in my pockets for emergencies. The crossbow was strapped to my back. A large hunting knife was placed in a holster that was around my belt.

"Okay, now I have to rescue the rescue team," I muttered under my breath.

I ran towards the door and opened it. None of the men turned to stare at me. A large black bear was trying to gets it feast. it swiped a large paw at the tall man. He was able to dodge its attack. He moved swiftly to stab its heart. The bear tried to attack once again. This time he grabbed a hold of its giant paw, and forced the large blade into the side of its skull. The bear stumbled backwards and fell onto the ground with a loud thud. He let out a raucous laughter.

"I knew I could do it," he shouted. "I am god."

Jon turned to look at me. "I told you we could protect you."

"I wasn't worried about the bear, Jon." I paused hearing the sound of soft paws moving closer. They had taken their positions surrounding us.

"Then tell me what it is you're afraid of?" The big guy asked me.

I pointed to the snarling wolf behind him. "Them," I replied.

"Shit," someone grunted beside me.

It lunged at him in one swift motion. He was able to toss it aside, but the second on was able to bite deeply into his throat. The other wolves began their attacks on the men around me. I held my gun ready and began firing at any that came too close. I managed to free some of the men who were being attacked. The gun ran out of ammunition, and I tossed it aside. I pulled out the large hunter's knife and waited.

A large brown wolf began circling around me. He snarled and I snarled back. I saw the anger and desperation in its eyes. Its mangled blood covered hair made it appear grizzly. It stopped staring at me. It was preparing to leap. Before it could Jon leapt at it. I grinned watching his choke hold on it. I heard a growl come from beside me. I crouched down as it ran towards me. As it lifted its body for attack, I managed to force the blade deep into its side. It let out a whimper and took a step away. The one wolf forced itself free from Jon's grasp and ran towards me. I ran towards it and lifted my body into the air. I kicked it as it was attempting to attack me. The wolf was forced to against the wall.

I rolled onto my side as the injured wolf tried once again to attack. I swiftly moved and forced the blade into its back. The wolf let out a loud howl. I grabbed a hold of it's neck and pulled out the blade. The blade was quickly forced deep into its skull. It collapsed onto the ground finally at peace. The other wolf lunged at me. I was forced onto my back with it on top of me. I held onto the blade as tightly as I could. I forced it across its throat and blood poured out onto me. I moved the blade to go through its jaw and injure its brain. Its body went limp on top of me. I pushed it off me. I could hear other wolf in the distance. Without hesitation I pulled out a grenade and pulled out the safety. I tossed in the direction that I heard the majority of them. There was a fiery explosion that killed a large group of the wolves. The few that had remained ran from the roaring fire.

The big guy walked over towards me. He stopped towering over me. "I'm David," he spoke in a deep voice. He held his hand towards me waiting for me to offer mine. "Who, or what, are you?"

"Does it really matter?" I replied shaking his hand. "You're alive, that's all that counts."

He nodded to show he understood. Begrudgingly I decided to go with them to their home. I knew now my sanctuary was gone. I could hear the bark of the hyena's ready to take their fill of the remaining meat. I knew other animals would be joining them soon. The smell of flesh and blood was too tempting for any creature to resist. I decided that it wouldn't hurt to stay there temporarily.

* * *

><p>The men had several questions to ask about the animals living at the zoo. I explained to them the difference's in their hunting patterns, and ways to fight against them. David found it amazing that I had survived amongst the animals, and zombies, so long alone. Jon remained silent driving on of the jeep vehicles. He drove us to a large fenced in compound. The walls were made of cement with guards that walked the permeant atop the walls. A bright yellow light guided us towards the front entrance. I smirked knowing that things hadn't changed since last I was among anyone still breathing. Two guards opened the giant steel gate allowing us to enter.<p>

Jon drove into a large parking structure. The car engines died, and I could hear the sounds of people. I closed my eyes to listen to them. There were so many creatures waiting just outside of this garage. I could hear them talking, walking, eating, sleeping, fighting. The men got out of their vehicles. I heard someone clearing his throat. I reopened my eyes to see Jon. He was staring up at me holding the door open.

I stood upright. "You don't have to do that you know," I told him. I walked out of the open door to be polite.

"I know," he replied. "But I want to."

I sighed glancing around the garage. It was full of vehicles, and some large weapons. I remembered places similar to this one from my past. The humans had built for their safety. From experience I knew that this safety was only an illusion. I heard something whisper my name. I tried to find the source, but failed to locate it. I became distracted when I heard the sound of approaching footsteps.

"How was the trip?" A woman asked. She was tall and very thin. She had her tied into a ponytail, and wore a simple shirt with jeans.

"It was amazing," David replied. He lifted her into his arms and spun her around. "I was amazing tonight," he spoke.

"Oh, well then my hero deserves a kiss." She replied gently kissing his lips. He pulled her body in for a more intense kiss.

"That's Kendra," Jon spoke behind me. "They've been together for a few years now."

"And damn proud of it," David added.

I found myself smiling for some reason. I had forgotten about the bonds that humans form. Even those deceased humans still form bonds.

"Tell me how the mission went Jon," a familiar voice spoke.

I paused feeling the blood drain from my body. I knew his voice all too well. I was frozen in place from the shock of hearing him speak.

"How do you think it went?" He responded gesturing towards me. "We unfortunately lost a few, but we managed the rescue."

"Who are you?" He asked waiting for me to respond.

I swallowed hard. I forced my feet to move. I turned to face him. My fears were recognized as soon as I saw his face. His jaw dropped once he saw my face. He took a few steps towards me. I remained motionless unsure of what to do.

"You still alive," he paused inches in front of me. "How've you survived this long alone?"

"You mean as a human right," I replied. My mouth had gone dry.

"Now I'm confused," David interceded. "You two know each other?"

He took a step back from me. "Yes, I know her. She isn't a random helpless damsel. This is Charlene, or rather Charlie."

I heard the low shocked murmurs from the people around us. I lowered my gaze to the ground. "I knew I shouldn't have come. It was a mistake…"

Jacob pulled me into his arms. I felt my eyes painfully watering. I hadn't realized how much I missed him. "I've missed you so much."

"Then why did you leave me?" I asked.

He placed a hand on my cheek. "It was a mistake. I thought that you wanted me to leave. I went back to find you, but you were gone. It doesn't matter anymore now that you've returned to me."

* * *

><p>"So, is this what you've been up to since you left?" I asked Jacob.<p>

"Yea," he responded taking a seat beside me. He handed me a brown bowl full of soup. "It's all we have here I'm afraid. I don't know what you've been eating out there."

"I know you're better off not knowing." I let out a soft giggle, and found myself surprised. I took a spoonful of it. I bit my lower lip shocked by the horrible taste. "What the hell did you put in this?"

"I'm sorry," he apologized kindly. "It's the best we have I'm afraid. The years haven't been kind to us."

"Then why try? Why all of this? All this so close to the end of it all."

"Because it's not the end. We started from a small group that collected survivors from the streets. Over the years they grew to twice the amount of people. Now, for the first time we have a balance. Ghouls and humans living together."

"Is it peaceful?"

He paused and turned his head away from me. "Of course there are problems," he replied toying with his fingers. "There is always going to be problems, but we are trying to fix it. We're surviving here, and thriving in some ways. Pretty soon this world will be the way it used to be."

"No, it can't ever return to that. Too much has happened to go back to that world."

There was a moment of awkward silence. I set the bowl down beside me hoping that he wouldn't notice it. I stared out of his bedroom window at the this place. People were bustling around the streets trying to live a life worth living. Just beyond the cement walls laid the chaos. I could see a section where they were attempting to expand their walls to make way for new life. I frowned knowing that I didn't belong here.

"I really have missed you," he broke the silence first.

"Yea, it has been hard. If I had known that you were going to return…," I paused thinking about that day. "No, I couldn't have stayed there. It was too many zombies and not enough ammunition. I would've died if I had stayed-seeing as that I was… human again."

"I'm sorry," he turned to face me. "I still regret having done it."

"Why did you do it then?"

"It felt strange. You were human, and I was still this… thing. I thought that their was something better out there for both of us. Please, let me make it up to you."

I sighed and nodded graciously. He gently kissed my lips. His lack of breath caught me off guard at first. I placed my hand over his dead heart. A smile crept onto my face. We shared another kiss that carried us into each others embrace for the night.

* * *

><p>I awoke hearing something calling my name. I couldn't make out if it was a female, or male, voice. I removed the covers and stood up. Jacob remaining asleep in his warm bed. I got dressed and made my way out of his room. I listened to the sound of the voice. I began trying to follow it in hopes of finding the source. A deadly fragrance hung in the air. A group of ghouls were walking inside a brightly lit building. I watched a few humans sneak inside.<p>

Curiosity had gotten the better of me. I followed behind a group of people. It was a large open area. A stage had been placed at the farthest wall from the doorway. Some girls were dancing provocatively to cheering men. I was surprised to see that most of the girls were ghouls. Some people were joyfully sitting around dimly lit tables. Girls were walking past handing out drinks to their clients.

I heard the soft voice call my name again. I cautiously followed the sound. It grew louder and louder. It stopped when I was standing behind a man. He was extensively enjoying the company of a female ghoul. She had dark brown eyes, long black hair, and were clothing to cover her wounds. She giggled and I rolled my eyes. I waited until they left the area for someplace more private. Curiosity had grown too overwhelming. I followed them wondering why the voice led me to them.

I paused at the foot of the stairs. They entered one of the bedrooms. I slinked my towards the door. I sat down beside it pretending to be asleep. I knew no-one would bother me. They were too busy fawning over their own endeavors.

"Welcome all to hell," the man spoke. "Weep for your daughters are dead, and your sons are monsters."

"What was that?" The woman asked.

"Nothing at all. So, give me your knowledge. What is you desired to tell me."

"She's alive, and she's here; Charlene. They found her at the zoo a few hours ago," she informed him gleefully.

"Do you know what this means?" There was a pause as he kissed the girl. "I can create the cure. The cure to the infection of the ghouls."

"Then we can be married together," the girl pipped in.

"Of course, it'll be perfect. I just need to find the right moment to capture her. It has to be done in the name of science, and for the survival of the human species."

I shrugged still trying to pretend to be sleeping. I heard footsteps approaching the door and kept my head buried in my arms. The door creaked open and slammed behind him. He paused staring down at me. He chuckled and then walked back downstairs. I listened to him mutter about drunks in the hallways. I stood up, and made my way downstairs. I left the brothel quickly, and tried to keep people from noticing me. This world hadn't changed. Humans and ghouls would never live together in any kind of peace. People desired war far too much for their to be peace.

I wandered the streets for several hours. I stopped and stood in front of the cement wall. I had indirectly begun a new war. I stared down at my hands. Blood could never be washed clean. There is no purity left in this world anymore. I wandered along the wall for a little longer. I stopped hearing the sounds of a woman screaming. I turned to look down the narrow alley. A few woman were being forcibly taken by a group of men. I shook my head and pulled out my hunter's knife. It was easy to walk down the dark alley. It didn't them long to notice my presence.

"Hey there girlie," one of them called out to me. "Do you want to join, hm…?"

"This world is chaos hiding behind sheep," I muttered.

"What was that? We couldn't hear you pet."

"You're all going to die," I finished.

It was easier than I'd realized to murder them. I moved faster than them. The years of fighting zombies, and zombie animals, had given me agility. The knife pierced their flesh with a agonizing ease. The girls ran from the alley once they had the chance. I made sure to finish each one of them off with a head blow. Blood littered the alleyway. Their bodies laid to rest on the pavement at my feet. I wasn't sure how to feel about the situation.

"Glad to know that you haven't changed," a voice spoke from the shadows.

"Who are you? Are you the one whose been speaking to me?"

"Yes," it spoke taking a step towards me. "I've missed you even more than Jacob has."

"Why?"

The body emerged from the shadows. I was stumbled on the pavement from the disconcert of seeing her again. Charlene, my old telepathic friend had walked from the shadows like death herself. She wore a white blindfold over her eyes, and a black dress without shoes of any kind. Her arms were left open as she stood before me.

"Only you can free me," she told me kindly.

"Free you? What happened to you? I knew something wasn't right when I saw Jacob here."

She knelt down towards me with a speed that I couldn't imitate. She placed her hands on either side of my face. "You are my angel of chaos. They shouldn't have taken your gift from you. Look what time has done to the both of us." She removed her hands to take off her white blindfold. I shuddered staring into her yellow snake like eyes. "You can't tell me you don't remember me Charlie."

"No, no. You can't be… how?" I couldn't form a logic thought much less a sentence.

"She was dying out there. A human had betrayed her in the desert a few years ago. What was left of me found her lying helpless against the zombie eating her flesh. While she was still breathing she accepted me into herself. We remained one until the time arrived when we needed to separate. However, without the fear I cannot leave. I am powerless against these people, but you are not."

"You want me to… after everything." I knew who she was now. Charlene wasn't my friend-she was the Helper. It rested inside of her until it was strong enough to begin a war. It wanted me to be its catalyst for chaos.

"Look at these people," she spoke pointing to one of the men. "You can't tell me you don't feel it. The filth of humanity still exists. Help me wipe it clean. Let's let a new race take over this world."

"Even if I wanted to, I can't help you. I'm human myself remember."

"It's a problem easily resolved," she finished with an evil cackle.

I found myself breathing hard. I closed my eyes hoping that she'd go away. I wanted to be back with Jacob. I wanted to be back in my sanctuary away from this place.

"Charlie," Jacob spoke behind me.

I turned to face him. Their corpses were still lying on the pavement around me.

"Charlie, why?"

* * *

><p>I laid on the hard bed inside the jail cell. I had gotten caught, and was now going to endure the punishment. Jacob stood on the opposite side of the bars. I waited to hear him speak. I had given up caring about my own life long ago.<p>

"Charlie we don't do things the same as we used to anymore," Jacob said. "Sure it was one thing to murder during the wars, but now there is no reason for it."

"When am I going to be executed for murdering a grouped of rapists?"

Jacob pushed frustrated. "You can't really mean that after everything you want to just… die."

"Why continue living like this? I am not like you-I have never been like you. I always knew you were the hero, and that I wasn't. Besides, it'll be better if I die. Then the chaos might stop."

He banged his fist against the iron bars. I didn't remove my eyes from the brick ceiling. He stormed away from the prison door, and left me alone. I rolled onto my side and closed my eyes. I hoped for sleep, but knew it would never come. Hours passed and everything seemed deathly silent. The night was calling for my blood.

I sat up when I heard the sound of my door opening. A group of men began walking inside the cell. They were dressed all in black and held various types of machine guns. The man I had seen earlier walked inside and stared at me.

"You don't look like much," he spoke. "But then again there is always something deeply hidden within the tiniest of cells."

"Do you really think science will end this?" I asked him.

"Its progress," he replied nonchalantly. "Every small bit of research will contribute to a better cause. All I care about is discovering how your genes surpassed the infection."

"My genes didn't cure it-magic did. There is a difference."

"I imagine that you believe that to be true, but I know it isn't. Magic doesn't exist-only science exists."

"If you say so then I can't argue."

He walked towards me without any fear. He grabbed a hold of my chin. "I can't wait to learn your secrets."

I forced myself free of his grip. I sighed knowing that their wasn't any choice in this. I removed the covers, and followed behind him. Going willingly would be better than dying senselessly.

* * *

><p>It didn't take them long to begin doing tests. Before he did anything that would kill me he took out most of my blood. I laid on the metal bed without much strength left in my body. He had taken some cells from my hair, my nails, and a sample of my skin. I knew I was going to die even if I didn't know how. As he went on examining every inch of my dying body, I felt a tear fall from my eyes. He finished the final test and put away the first set of tools. One of his assistants had brought out a new set of tools. I noticed the large saw resting on the tray.<p>

"Are you ready for the final test?" He asked without any emotion attached to it.

His assistants moved my body to lay flat on the bed. I couldn't move any inch of my body. I had lost too much blood. I heard the sound of something behind me. I saw a dark shadow in the long narrow window. I closed my eyes and reopened them. The shadow was standing at my feet staring at me. It reached out a hand towards me.

"You don't have to die this way," it spoke it a deep ghostly voice.

I inhaled deeply still unable to move. I saw the doctor writing down notes on his notepad. He began fumbling through the surgical tools on the tray. I stared back at the shadow. I outstretched a finger and it touched its palm. I felt my body grow cold. Something was cutting deep into me. I could feel it tearing my flesh apart. My heart was still beating, but my blood was slowing. I wanted to scream as I felt cold steel cutting at my organs. My heartbeats began slowing, but they didn't care to notice. I felt a darkness growing inside of me. It spread itself throughout my dying body. With my hearts final beat the darkness took over. I was nothing but shadow now.

* * *

><p>The doctor left after he had gathered all his research material. I could barely see the world through fragmented shadows. I tried to move my body, but was unable. I needed something-nourishment. I needed to eat something to live again. Hours later, Jacob and his friends found my motionless body. They tried to find the person responsible but he was long gone now. Jon mournfully walked over towards my body. His soft fingers covered my eyes, and gently forced my eyelids close.<p>

I felt my fingers twitch. There was some life left in this skin. In one swift motion I grabbed a hold of his shirt collar. There was a nervous laughter, and he tried to free himself from my grip. My mouth was zoo dry, and I was zoo hungry. The desperation took hold of what was left. I pulled him down towards me and bit into his shoulder. I could taste the salty blood in my mouth. I released him after feeling the small bit of food strengthen me. He collapsed onto the ground beside the steel bed knocking over the remaining surgical tools.

The saw buzzed to life beside him. It moved closer to his un-conscience body. I fall onto the floor and grabbed a hold of the wire. It forced the blade to stop before it cut into his skull. I tossed it off to the side. I lifted my body, but my legs remained unable to stand. The others ran inside when they heard the loud noises.

"How… there's no way," David said flabbergasted. "I don't think she's ready to die just yet after all."

Jacob ran over towards me. He held my exhausted body in his arms.

"Jesus, what the fuck happened to you?"

"I don't know. The doctor was… doing his research and then… there was a shadow. I'm so hungry," I tried to speak. It was trying to even try.

Jon moaned and slowly awoke beside us. He glanced over at me and smiled kindly. "Well then, perhaps we should get her something to eat," he spoke without any anger in his voice.

Jacob reluctantly carried my body from that place. I ate the zombie flesh once more. Only this time, instead of just keeping me alive, it nourished me. I felt strength returning to my limbs. I was even able to move my feet once again. It was slightly sickening to think that I was a monster ghoul once again. David kept watch at the front door while the others just watched me eat. There was an uneasy silence in the room. I knew they wanted answers that I didn't have.

"How can you not know how you transformed into a ghoul?" Jacob asked at last.

"Because I don't. Perhaps it is an infection that didn't fully leave my body when I was human," was all I could reply with.

"If the doctor is trying to find a cure you know what that means right Jacob?" Jon asked. "It means that they're trying to kill us off. That's what this is going to lead to."

"Charlie," Jacob began.

"I'm sorry Jacob," I replied. "I shouldn't have…"

"Your in it now," Jacob intervened hitting his hand on the table. "Did you get what you wanted?" He asked bitterly. "The war of the century."

"You think I wanted a war," I replied swallowing my last bit of meat. "I'm sorry that this happened, but it wasn't because of me."

"What does it matter? Its not like the humans trust us anyway. I mean, ghoul women are running around as prostitutes because they can't get any other jobs. Even us, we're forced to be their protectors because we're the only ones who can get our hands dirty. After how can the dead have a soul right?"

Jacob abruptly stood up. He tossed the table against the nearby wall. "I can't believe I… I failed again."

"I'm just going…" I responded standing on my two feet.

"Where are you going?" Jacob shouted at me.

"I want to find out why the hell I'm still alive!" I yelled back at him. "I was supposed to die, but I didn't. Someone somewhere knows the truth, and I'm going to find out why. I deserve to know that much."

"We're facing a war here. You've never been the same since Susan died." He looked at me with anger in his eyes. "Do you ever consider anyone besides yourself?"

"Is there any reason to? These are _your_ people-not mine." Besides, anyone I try to help always dies.

Jacob grabbed a painful grip on my arm. I hadn't regained enough of my strength to be able to fight against him. I felt a painful slap across my face. All I could do in response was to stare at him.

"Maybe, you should've killed me like you originally wanted to."

"Fine," he finally finished releasing his grip on me. "If you want to leave then just leave."

I inhaled deeply feeling the the stinging pain of his slap. I nodded and made my way out of the building. I walked past David without giving him a second glance. It needed to be done as painlessly as possible. I was able to take refuge in an abandoned building on the outskirts of the city. I gathered some old rags that I had found on the ground, and covered myself with them. A chilly wind was blowing outside, and it caused my skin to become cold. I laid on the hard floor, and passed out asleep.

* * *

><p>I had remained hiding her for a week. I managed to get soup from one of the soup lines that were nearby. I kept to myself, but it allowed me time to breath a little. I kept myself buried under the rags, and away from the <em>their<em> world. Tonight, everyone was gone. I wanted to get my usual soup, but the line was closed. I knew something was about to happen. I quickly hide myself in the building waiting for all this to end.

"Poor little Charlie," a familiar voice spoke. "All alone once again."

"Helper," I muttered. I didn't move my body unsure of where she was. "What do you want from me?"

"Is that anyway to talk to an old friend?"

"Leave me alone, please."

"After I gave you life again."

I opened my eyes at the sentence. I forced my body to stand up right. She was standing above with a grin.

"That was you? How did you… there's no way it could be possible."

"I gave you a second life to begin with-the same as I took it away. Now, I've given you a third chance to do what I want you to do."

"What is that?"

"I want all of their souls. I want them to be destroyed from the inside. You saw my true form in the hospital. It won't take much more for me to reach my full power."

"Just go away. I can't take any of this anymore. Everyone I love is gone, and now your asking me to watch more people die. I never wanted to do your bidding to begin with."

"Unfortunately, your too good to be released. I've lived through all of this for years, and I have not found anyone who could destroy a city like you can. Release the animals from the zoo. Let them join the zombies in a blood feast. Besides its not as if I'm giving you a choice in any of this."

I stood up and walked away from it. "I hate that you've stolen my friend's body for your own selfish purposes. It's cruel you know."

It took great effort to leave that abandoned room. I drifted in the cold streets. Everyone was locked away in their shelters for the night. I was truly alone once again. I paused when I came across an old Catholic church standing before me. I remembered having entered one in the past. The pastor tried to help me once, but it took a rapid downward spiral. I had never gone more insane than that night. I scratched the side of my arm nervously. The door slowly opened asking me to enter. I carefully walked up the stone steps.

I walked through the large door. I walked through the rows of pews and towards the front of the church. I saw a little girl standing before the large cross. She turned to look at me. I felt my eyes water at the sight of her gentle face. She was my daughter-Susan. She hadn't changed at all over the past years.

"Mother," she began. "What are you doing?"

"I don't know," I replied to her crying.

"Your going to have to fight him you know."

"How… how do you know that?"

"It's why I brought you back. You've been lost far too long. It's time to return to life again."

"It's been so hard without you. I shouldn't have let them kill you. I tried, I really tried to save you," I fell on my knees before her. "This world is cold, and dark. I wanted to believe otherwise, but I can't. It's always the same. The same people, the same situations."

Susan placed her small arms around me. I felt a small bit of relief in her arms. "Mommy, live for me. Please, live for me."

* * *

><p>I was able to find my way through the city without any difficulty. Something had changed since last night. A thick fog had filled the streets, and there was an unusual silence. I soon heard footsteps approaching from both side of the street. The steps continued to grow louder. I knew there was a lot of people about to begin something.<p>

"What happened while I was gone?" I asked to no-one in particular.

People began to emerge from the white fog. Humans were approaching from my right, and the ghouls were approaching from my left. They stopped as they saw me standing in between them. I waited for them to make the first move. I couldn't risk getting caught in the center of a massacre.

"Charlie," Jacob breathed the name. It sounded sour on his tongue.

"Get out of the way girl," one of the human men shouted at me.

I tilted my head at him. "Do you really believe that this will solve anything? All this chaos to settle your fears."

"It's better than just standing around and waiting for the next one of them to kill us," he protested.

"So long as your ready for _all_ the consequences," I told them knowing what lurks in the shadows waiting. I knew what this would result in for everyone. The Helper would arise to destroy anything that remains after their battle. I also knew there was no point in telling anyone, because they wouldn't believe it. Living in a world of zombies and ghouls, and they still can't believe in demons.

"Just get out of the way," the man protested.

"Oh, now why would I do that. It just wouldn't be any fun," I finished waiting for his move.

The man walked towards me without the others following him. He smiled thinking that he could remove me from the their fight. He reached for my hair, but I was faster. I pulled out my hunter's blade and sliced his hand. The wound went across his palm. He took a vexed step back.

"You little bitch," he retorted. He held a gun pointed at me, and fired a few shots into my chest.

"Try a little harder next time," I responded cheekily.

"She's one of them," he shouted pointing a finger at me. He rejoined his fellow comrades preparing to fight.

"Well, let's face the end together then."

I moved swiftly trying to dodge the bullets being fired in my direction. Jacob, and the other ghouls countered with their own gunfire behind me. Neither side really cared where I stood. They only wanted to do damage to each other. I had made it out of the streets just as they began to charge at one another. The smell of gunpowder was overwhelming. I remained against the wall trying to regain my breath. I watched Jon suddenly appear in front of me. He was about to reload his gun when he saw me.

"I'm surprised that you came," he said.

"I must've missed the battle call though. What happened to them?"

"They were already paranoid about you, because of the men that you murdered. Those girls spread the word of a threat. Well, after you left Jacob went out for a walk. I followed him just in case something happened. He saw it, a group of young human men were torturing zombies and ghouls. I guess for some people it had developed as a dark hobby. A chance to tease death sort of thing. Anyway, he became really angry. He tried to talk, but it was beyond talking. He fought against them-I helped of course-but that's how it happened. The humans that ran away began the protest." He lowered his gun to his side staring at me. "I just remember those poor girls, some of them were young. I knew that Jacob wouldn't take this anymore. No-one would fall for the lie that peace ever existed here. How did you know though?"

"It was more of a hunch on my end. I… I've been to places like this before. Something always goes wrong somewhere. Human just want to fight each other. It's either over religion, or over wealth, or even over fear. Either way it always ends bloody. That's why I left. I didn't want to have to face something like this again. Every time it happens I find myself going insane, and it become a really big mess in the end."

"Oh, well I'm glad your honest." He finished by finishing reloading his gun. He cocked it ready for use once again. Before I could respond he pulled me in for a kiss. "I just wanted to do that before I died," he told me. "Sorry, if it freaked you out."

"Um.. well… I'm flattered," I responded.

"Are you going to fight?" He asked.

"If I have to, but I'm wanting to save some energy. If this ends how I think its going to end then I'll have something to big to fight. So, I'm just going to wait and see what happens here."

"Oh, I have no idea what your talking about but all right. I'll see you after all this is over."

"Yea, see ya."

Jon left the safety of the alley to rejoin the fight. I ran in the opposite direction of the battle. There was someone that I had to find first-the doctor. I had avenge my own death before I began joining someone else's fight. I ran around them to try and find him. It took a while, but I managed to track him down. He was in a large warehouse that was at the opposite end of the cement wall. I walked towards the warehouse, and saw a lighted radioactive sign handing on top of the doorway. I shook my head and walked inside anyway.

The door closed behind me with a thud. Lights suddenly turned on overhead. I had wandered into a large open space. There were radioactive canisters all around me. I jumped when I heard a loud banging noise coming from one of them. I glanced up and saw a lighted office window. The doctor stood in the window staring down at me.

"Charlie, so glad you could make it. I have made an amazing discovery in the past few days. There is so much hidden away in your DNA that you don't even know about," his voice boomed over a loudspeaker.

"You killed me once. Believe me, I will only let a man get away with it once. The second murder is going to cost you douchebag."

He let out a maniacal laughter. "Luckily I'm no longer alone. An old friend of yours is helping me with my research now." He injected something into his arm, and let out a loud ear piercing scream.

There was a few other loud banging sounds from the barrels.

"Dammit," I breathed.

A lid flipped off one of the barrels. I paused staring in the direction of the open yellow barrel. A glowing hand emerged from the green liquid contained inside. I stepped away from it repulsed. A second hand appeared on the opposite end of the barrel. A head slowly emerged covered in the green liquid. Half its head was missing, allowing me to see a glowing green brain. I felt my hands trembling at the sight of him staring at me. Some of the other lids came off the barrels around me.

"Charlie," one of them moaned.

"Oh, this really sucks."

The one zombie that had been watching me lifted his body from green liquid. It was dressed in a scientific lab coat. It out stretched its arm to me. "Charlie, come die with us."

"Um… no, but thank you."

It clinched its fist tightly. He began pulling his body from the barrel, and the others followed his lead. I searched the warehouse for a weapon. I lifted one of the lids from the ground. I noticed that it still had a sharp edge to it. I tossed it one of the nearby zombies. The lid cut became stuck in the zombies skull. The zombie moaned, but fell forward dead. I smiled knowing that I had something to use until I came across something better. I lifted another lid, and waited for the first zombie to escape his, or her, barrel. The one that spoke to me was the first to break free. I threw the disc, but it managed to move its head in time. However, once the lid passed him it became lodged in another zombie's skull.

"Oh, so you have some intelligence. That's just… well that's just great."

I turned and ran from him. I needed to find a better weapon. I knew that my knife wouldn't be effective, because I couldn't touch them in anyway. There was too much of a risk of radioactive infection. A different kind of zombie was walking towards me. It was covered in a black oil. I heard the sound of the office window opening. The doctor tossed out something at this zombie. It was a fiery molotov. The bottle broke on the ground, but it was close enough to light it on fire.

"Aw, shit," I shouted running from it. "Weapon, weapon, weapon-must find a weapon."

I saw a fire extinguisher pinned to the wall. I pulled it free, and quickly read over the instructions. PASS was the key word for using this thing effectively. I pulled out the pin, and aimed it at the fire zombie. I squeezed the trigger, and white foam emerged. I swept it across the fire hoping that it would work. I released the trigger, and the zombie collapsed onto the ground. One crisis was adverted quickly enough. Now for the rest.

I tossed the extinguisher at one of the radioactive zombies. It managed to slow him down some. I scoped out the area, and saw a hand gun resting on the stairs. It was a Smith and Wesson 1911 handgun. The weight told me that it was fully loaded. I aimed the gun at the closet green zombie, and fired a shot. Pieces of its green brains fell onto the ground, and its body followed shortly after. I continued to fire trying to make a pathway. There was a busted stairway that lead to the office. I ran towards it firing at any zombies that came too close.

I reached the base of the stairs as the gun ran out of ammunition. I climbed until it ended. I positioned my body, and forced my body to jump. I just barely managed to reach the top of the step. I quickly forced my other hand to grab onto the step. I struggled, but was able to lift my body onto the stairs. I made my way to the breezeway in front of his office. The radioactive zombies were left down below calling out my name. I tried to open the door by using the handle, but it was locked. I sighed and began kicking it. The door was forced open, and I walked inside.

I heard a ruffling sound from the desk that was facing the window. I walked over towards the metal basket. I lowered my gun in surprise. It had two zombie kittens, and three zombie puppies. All of which were enjoying their slices of meat. Their fur had patches of blood in it, and they had some spot where the skin was gone and only bone was showing.

"Now, I've seen everything. Yet, their oddly adorable."

"I had to test this on something that wouldn't attack me. Once it was successful on them, I tested it on my human assistants. It took a while to perfect, but I think I managed it now."

"So, my old friend whose been helping you."

"Charlene, or as you call her the Helper."

"I thought you only believed in science. What changed your mind?"

"She did," he responded. "Now, all I have to do is eliminate you from the equation."

He stepped from the shadows of his office. He had mutated into something that wasn't ghoul, or human. He had one large neon green eye, and one large round mouth that appeared to have two layers of small sharp teeth. His size had doubled, and he was now full of muscles. The skin from his stomach was gone to reveal his open rib cage dripping bits of the neon green radioactive acid. His fingers formed into massive claws. He only had one large torn black jeans to cover himself.

"What'd you do? Drink the radioactive fluid?" I asked for no real reason.

"Not by choice, one of my… rats tried to stop me. They thought it would work, but I had already mixed your DNA with mine."

"Oh, good to know."

It reached out a massive hand at me. I was able to dodge his attack easily. I wasn't fast enough to evade his second attack. He back handed me, and my body went painfully flying through the air. I broke through the window, and fell onto the ground with the other zombies. He leapt to the window's ledge and let out a loud roar. The other zombie that had spoken to me was moving rapidly towards me. I crawled away from it, but stopped once the doctor landed behind the zombie. A large tentacle, that oddly looked like a deformed intestine, appeared from its open stomach. It wrapped around the zombie and forced it into his stomach. It was slowly devoured by the green acid flowing through its open stomach.

"No fucking way! Do you know how disgusting that is?" I exclaimed shocked.

He only laughed in response. I began crawling away from him as made his way to me. I felt my hand touch a sharp lid. I grabbed it in my hands as he allowed his tentacle to emerge. It made its way to me and began wrapping itself around my waist. I forced the sharp end of the lid deeply into the tentacle. It let out a howl of pain. It recoiled its injured tentacle swiftly.

"Charlie," I heard Jacob shouting.

I turned my stare to behind me. Jacob, Jon, David, and a few others had entered the warehouse. They stopped to stare at the transformed doctor. None of them muttered a word.

"Behind you," I shouted.

David turned around to see the radioactive zombie. He fired a quick head shot that killed it instantly. A few other lids popped off the yellow barrels around us.

"I'm going to say that we were right, and you need help," Jon said breaking the silence.

"Perhaps a little," I replied.

The doctor let out a loud roar, and I tossed the lid into his open stomach. He took a few steps back from the impact. He pulled it out, and tossed it back at me. I managed to dodge the flying lid. He began to charge at me. I lifted my body and ran from him. I heard shots being fired, but I couldn't where the bullets were going. I allowed my body to move to the side as I neared the wall. He ran through the wall, and stopped. The radioactive zombies turned and began walking into the city.

"That's just great," Jacob muttered. "Why did you do that?"

Before I could respond the doctor re-emerged. It allowed its injured tentacle to re-appear. Jon tossed me a gun at last. I cocked it, and began firing. I fired shots into its eye, and it let out groans of pain. It eye erupted in green acid. I dodge it as best I could. Some of it landed on some of the men. They screamed in pain as the acid began eating away at his flesh. The doctor began stumbling around madly. He used his claws to try and hurt someone.

"Let me finish him Charlie," David intercede.

He held a large rocket launcher on his shoulder. I took a few cautionary steps backwards. He fired a rocket that hit him in the stomach. He was thrown backwards a few feet away from us. There was a massive explosion that consumed him entirely. I fell onto the ground and covered my head. I waited for it to stop before I bothered to make sure he was dead. Jon walked over to me and held out his hand. I accepted and allowed him to help me to my feet once again. Jacob glanced over at us, and sighed.

The warehouse made a rumbling sound, and it shook violently. The lights blew out from the force of the it all.

"It is time Charlie," Charlene spoke behind me.I turned around to see her standing behind me. Her arms were crossed across her stomach.

"Charlene?" Jacob asked. "I thought… I thought he'd killed you."

"He did," she replied. She fell onto the ground from some sort of pain. Jacob tried to run over to her. "Don't Jacob. There's no point anymore."

She let out a loud scream of pain. The warehouse shook violently once again. I nervously grasped Jon's hand without thinking about it. A black fog began to cover her body. It took the shape of a large demon. It's long tail hung behind it, its fingers and toes were more like talons. It outstretched its long demonic wings that broke through the warehouse ceiling. Jon pulled me closer towards him covering me from the falling debris. The Helper let out a loud menacing laughter. It's eyes were a fiery yellow, as was the inside of its mouth. It quickly flew away from us, and towards the tallest building in the city.

David fell onto his knees and began creation a cross with his fingers. "Dear God, they were right. This really is the apocalypse."

"That's why we were made," I replied. "Zombies were first in hopes of throwing this world into chaos. Ghouls were created to be soldiers, and now… now we have a giant demon to torment us all."

"How do you know that?" The one remaining man asked.

"Because I was the first. I watched, and murdered off the cult that started this," I answered him. "Now, whose in for killing a demon today?"

* * *

><p>We made our way through the chaotic city. Killing off any zombies that tried to attack us. Jon remained close to me. I noticed Jacob watching us intently. David made a small stop to ensure that his girlfriend was someplace safe, and secure. We stood before the building that the Helper was resting upon. Its claws were digging into the tower, and its wings circled around its body. Its tail wrapped around the tower.<p>

"So, does anyone have any ideas of how to kill this thing?"

"Large amounts of holy water?" The young man asked sarcastically.

"Can I say something before we go up there?" Jacob asked. Everyone nodded politely. "Okay, Charlie I'm sorry about the way I've been behaving. But, I know that you do deserve better than me. So, if you really love Jon then it's…"

I placed two fingers over his mouth. "Thank you," I said smiling. I give a light farewell kiss. I walked back over to Jon and held onto his hand. "If we live through this then let's try going on a real date, okay?"

He smiled and kissed me passionately. "Sounds like a great idea."

We made our way through the tower quickly. Climbing the large amounts of stairs was exhausting, but simple. We entered a large open ball room. It had been named Heaven's Ballroom. Zombies began appearing from the shadows and surrounding us. Everyone began firing shots trying to kill them before they killed us. I heard a cracking sound. I glanced down at the floor, and noticed that the ground was crumbling under me. The floor broke under me and I began falling through darkness. Jon was too late in being able to reach for me.

I landed hard on the ground. I sat up right trying to learn more about my new location. I couldn't see anything through the darkness. I heard footsteps in the distance, and remained still. The footsteps stopped within a foot of where I was.

"Whose there?"

"You know," the Helper responded.

"Why did you bring me here?" I asked slightly panicked. I felt something under my fingertips. I lifted it and realized that it was a lighter.

"Because, you are _my_ chaos angel. It's time for you to come home," it responded.

"Never," I protested. I turned on the lighter and saw its face near mine. I jumped as it quickly disappeared. "I hate when things do that."

"You belong to me."

I felt something claw into my back. I let out a yelp of pain. It tripped my feet, and I fell forward. I could hear its rapid fluid motions around me. I began crawling aimlessly. I allowed my hands to roam the floor hoping to find something. I felt my body trembling from the fear of it all. My hands found something. It was a table. I used it to help me stand upright once again. I felt the table carefully, and realized that their were bottles and napkins on the table. I opened the bottles, and forced the napkins inside them. I used my lighter to light the pieces of cloth on fire. It provided a soft glowing light that surrounded me.

I lifted one of the fiery bottles and waited. I could hear it circling me. It stopped behind me. I whipped my body around, and tossed it in its direction. The Helper let out a violent hiss. I quickly grabbed the next one and held it ready.

"Why are you fighting me?" It asked. "After all the death you've seen. All you're friends are gone, and your all alone."

I tossed another bottle in its direction. It gave another hiss before it continued moving once again.

"Do you honestly believe that you're any better than I? I was with you most of the time. I saw all the carnage you committed in the name of vengeance. All those innocent lives that were destroyed because of you. Even Susan's life was ruined by your desire for blood."

I lowered the bottle in deep thought of his statement. I remember having murdered her mother, and then failing to save her. I had taken so many lives and distorted them into something that shouldn't have existed. The Helper stopped in front of me staring at me keenly. I closed my eyes remembering all the blood that I spilled. I quickly stared into its eyes, and threw the bottle down at its feet.

"I might be a murderer, but I'm no where near as manipulative as you."

It made a loud screeching sound. I covered my ears trying to block out the sound. The fire was beginning to spread around me. I could smell the smoke, but it was too dark to see anything clearly. I fell onto my knees coughing violently. I fell onto my back unable to breath. I remained still waiting for the fire to consume me. I closed my eyes and darkness took me.

* * *

><p>I had brief moments of consciousness. I saw Jon, David, and Jacob running towards me. Jacob managed to get to me first. He lifted my body off the ground and began carrying me. I closed my eyes, and when I re-opened them I saw the building was on fire. The flames had begun to consume him. It burned away at the darkness until all that was left was a woman. I closed my eyes briefly, but myself to re-open them. She fell from the sky with a terrified audience. I finally gave way to the darkness.<p>

I awoke a few days later. Charlene was resting beside me. Jon had fallen asleep in the large chair nearest to me. I heard David in the hallway talking with his girlfriend. I shifted my body around and saw Jacob. He was awake and staring at me. I laid back down in response.

"Is it over?" I asked.

"I don't know. Charlene has been sleeping-the doctors think she might be in a comma. The Helper seems to have vanished, but their are new forms of zombies running the streets now. We had take any survivors we could find to a new location. We have to begin rebuilding as soon as possible to keep everyone safe. I think seeing a demon in the city has changed their perspective's on life."

"Do you… do you want me to leave?"

"No. I was hoping for the opposite actually. I think you could be much more useful here with us. You know, in case the Helper comes back."

"Okay," I responded. "I can't promise anything though. I've never actually lived in a colony before."


End file.
